Playlist
by River the Witch Girl
Summary: Jack is a Guardian now, and he is believed in. But sometimes all the attention becomes too much. So he would turn to his iPhone with the playlist of his favorite songs.


**Playlist**

* * *

**Take to the Sky**

* * *

**A/N: **Please please please, I beg you, before reading this fic make sure that you can find 'Take to the Sky' by Owl City and listen to it while reading this. Please? With a cookie on top?

**Disclaimer: **The sheer amount of things I don't own here is just horrifyingly infinite. Including ROTG, Jack Frosy and the brilliant, my most favorite song by Owl City 'Take to the Sky'.

* * *

Jack Frost, the new Guardian, Guardian of Fun, was sitting on the roof of the North Pole, with his knees curled to his chest, and hands on the roof. His staff was tucked between his chest and his knees, and beside him was his very own iPhone. Jack was just sitting there, gazing at the dark sky where infinite little sparks of stars scattered. He could almost hear them giggle as they chased each other up there, in the Heavens. The iPhone's screen was off as it played a song. His favorite song.

**_Shipwreck in a sea of faces_**

**_There's a dreamy world up there,_**

**_Dear friends in higher places_**

**_Carry me away from here._**

Jack was a Guardian now and he constantly had contact with someone of the Guardians. Kids started believing in him. And it was great. No, it was amazing. Heck he waited three hundred years for being noticed! But sometimes, just sometimes, all the attention just became too much, too overwhelming. And he would turn to his iPhone with all his favorite songs.

**_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_**

**_'Cause your flight is about to leave,_**

**_And there's more to this brave adventure_**

**_Than you'd ever believe..._**

And he believed. He always believed. He knew that fairies existed. And stars were girls chasing around in the Night Sky. Wind, of course, was a spirit like him. He believed in everything. Even more than the Guardians themselves did.

**_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_**

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_**

**_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_**

**_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high..._**

Up so high... He didn't have wings but Wind took him up so high without them. And he loved her for that. Wind was the first one around when he stepped into this world as Jack Frost. Wind was the only one around for the next three hundred years.

**_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the Wind_**

**_And take to the sky... _****_You take to the sky._**

Take to the sky... God, how he loved that. The feeling of pure joy as he shot into the heavens... And it was heavenly beautiful up there.

**_On the heels of war and wonder_**

**_There's a stormy world up there,_**

**_You can't whisper above the thunder_**

**_But you can fly anywhere._**

Anywhere... Anywhere at all. Absolute freedom. It's as good as it sounds. No. It's better. Indescribable. It's incredible, extraordinary, fantastic!

**_Purple burst of paper birds_**

**_This picture paints a thousand words_**

**_So take a breath of myth and mystery_**

**_And don't look back..._**

He always looked back. Wondering why? Why did Manny put him here? Did he have a life before? How? How could he make anyone see him? How could he know that he was something more than a floating ghost who was dragged from the 'other side' and dumped here? He had so much mysteries, it would be enough for the rest of his life-time.

**_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_**

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue..._**

**_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_**

**_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high..._**

**_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the Wind_**

**_And take to the sky. _****_You take to the sky!_**

Oh, how he loved watching the stars in the night. He spotted 'Orion', 'Cassiopeia', 'Leo' and numerous others. There was the Pegasus, and he always wondered what happened to its wing? He took a wild guess that maybe one of the girls had fallen down. The one in the wing. _The wing girl_.

**_There's a realm above the trees_**

**_Where the lost are finally found_**

**_So touch your feathers to the breeze_**

**_And leave the ground..._**

Jack closed his eyes, and stood up.

**_Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you!_**

He opened them again, and smiled at the shining звезды.

**_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_**

He gazed into the infinite dark purple blueness.

**_Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_**

He breathed in,

**_'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high..._**

Stuffed his iPhone into his hoodie,

**_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the Wind_**

Called the Wind who eagerly responded to his call, surrounding him in a friendly embrace,

**_And take to the sky... You take to the sky... You take to the sky..._**

And he took to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Riv's back with another one-shot. Which potentially, if my plot bunnies will come out of hibernation, will be followed with another one. Maybe another few. I hate promising, because the muse would just make the opposite of what I promise. But anyway, hoped you liked it! Won't bore you with the 'please review' thingy:3

Love, peace and cookies,

River Melody

Here, have a cookie;)*hands cookie*


End file.
